Alvin's Past
by Just a Girl From Owl City
Summary: Brittany asks a question she's wondered about for a long time- why does Alvin have a scar on his left ear? Little does she know that this event from his past will bring them together- in a way that will surprise them both. . . (Set in the CGI universe.) Please R&R! :) Rated K plus to be safe, very mild violence. Reviewers, please be gracious! This is my first story so no flames.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Begins

**This is my first story I've posted so please be gracious. I appreciate reviews, but I don't appreciate flames. Be honest and considerate, tell me the truth but please don't singe my story! ;) **

**A disclaimer a day keeps the lawyers away, so here goes: I do NOT own the Chipmunks, Chipettes, or Bagdasarian Prod. They are the property of Ross Bagdasarian and Janice Karman. **

Chapter One:  
The Story Begins

_Back home from their last wild adventure on a not-so-deserted island, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were enjoying just being normal teenagers in suburban California. Well . . . as normal as things can GET at the Seville house! Alvin still got into plenty of mischief, but he was noticeably calmer and more careful than before. He also finally began revealing his feelings to a certain someone_. . .

Brittany was sitting on the steps of the front porch, for once totally obsessed with something OTHER than her hair or her makeup. Alvin was, as usual, showing off.

With a wink that made her heart melt, he did a triple flip on his skateboard, landing perfectly on the sidewalk. Running her fingers through her bangs, she flashed him a stunning smile. Alvin felt dizzy and a little dazed looking into her sapphire-blue eyes. They never failed to dazzle him. But he only faltered for a moment. Without missing a beat, he ran a hand through his hair, grinning and confidently leaning against his skateboard. A little out of breath from his last stunt, Alvin said, "So, you think I stand a chance against the street kids?" Brittany cocked an eyebrow and grinned back playfully.

"Maybe. Just _maybe,_ Mr. Seville."

Meanwhile, Simon was going outside to find a bouquet of flowers for Jeanette. They had to look perfect, since tonight was their first date. He felt weak in the knees just THINKING about it! Crimson cheeked, excited and terrified all at the same time, he stepped out on the front porch, about to go to the garden. Hearing applause, he turned and saw his brother. Brittany was clapping and smiling. Wait, SMILING? Stopping to watch, he chuckled, a little bemused, forgetting about his nerves. Just a couple of weeks ago, Brittany was screaming, **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **

But now . . . she looked so happy just to WATCH him. And Alvin, well, he didn't seem to mind. Naturally, he ate up the attention, but Simon definitely noticed some extra effort in those stunts. Alvin and Brittany hadn't gotten together yet, but they had a huge crush on each other that was obvious. "Who would have guessed two sworn enemies would be so mad for each other?" he thought with a small chuckle, turning back to the flowers. "Look at me and Jen. We're so alike, and that's why we get along so well. Alvin and Brittany are a personality match for sure . . . the kind that you put in the same room and **BOOM!** _Fireworks!_ Who would've guessed it'd turn into love?" A girl's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Simon, could I ask you something?" It was Brittany.

Looking around, he noticed Alvin had already gone inside. _I must have been out here a long time!_ Simon thought, standing up as he brushed dirt and grass off of his blue jeans. "Uh, sure," he said. "What's going on?" Brittany looked strangely lost in thought herself. Turning to her surrogate brother, she said, "Well, I was just wondering . . . why Alvin has that scar on his ear?" A knowing grin crossed Simon's face. "Because he's Alvin. Because he's brave, _and reckless,_" he said under his breath-"enough to try ANYTHING." "What's that supposed to mean?!" Brittany demanded, hands on her hips. Simon sighed and laughed a little, with a playful roll of the eyes. Putting his hands up, he said, "Okay, okay! Maybe you should sit down so I can tell you the WHOLE story. At least, the part _**I **_know."

Eagerly, she climbed up onto the porch, sitting beside him on one of the steps. Simon could be pretty boring when it came to calculus and trig, but he had a knack for telling really good stories. "Now, where to start?" the bespectacled chipmunk said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "Oh yes. . . it the forest, when we weren't very old at all."

_Fading out from the front porch where Brittany and Simon are talking, we fade into the world of an evergreen forest. It was an early morning. Inside a huge pine tree, three young chipmunks were sleeping. Simon begins to tell his story. . . _

_**Now, as you know, Alvin was never one to skip out on adventure. So when he heard a strange noise outside, he went outside to see what it was.**_

_Alvin snuck out on tiptoe, doing his best not to wake his brothers up. Their parents had gone to get more food and told the boys to **STAY PUT,** so they weren't home. Having snuck out several times before, he knew Theodore was a sound sleeper, so he got by him in a minute. His other brother. . .wasn't so easy to get past. Simon woke up if a tiny branch cracked and fell to the ground in the middle of the night! Accidentally stepping on a particularly loud twig in their nest, Alvin stood perfectly still as his brother turned over, rubbing his eyes and murmuring math problems in his sleep. Relieved, he crawled outside the knothole in their pine tree and took a deep breath of fresh air, looking around at the wild, free world all around him. A place where he was free to do whatever he wanted. BE whatever he wanted! He smiled mischievously, then began to climb down the tree._

_**That's when he heard it. . .a long, low growl. What he had heard before was just a purr compared to the low, menacing sound coming from just a few feet away. For a fleeting moment, he considered going back. Then his curiosity got the better of him. He began running across the grass and autumn leaves that covered the ground. Suddenly, something stopped him dead in his tracks. **_

_**It was a bobcat.**_

Simon paused for a moment. Brittany shuddered, but all she said was, "Go on. I want to know what happened."

Clearing his throat, he continued.

_**Of course, Alvin did what he always does when he's facing something bigger than he is. . .bluff his power. **_

_"Hey, kitty cat!" Alvin yelled, turning to the ferocious animal as he tried to hide his fear. "Scram! Get out of here!"  
_

**_The bobcat growled, infuriated that such a small animal would try to intimidate HIM! He began to advance. Alvin threw a pebble at him, hitting the big cat square in the forehead! The animal howled in pain as rocks pelted its face. _**

_"Get- AWAY- from OUR- TREE!" Alvin yelled. Still throwing as many sharp-edged stones as he could, he did his best to frighten the animal away. _

**_But it did nothing to scare him away; in fact it only INCREASED his anger. Beginning to stalk Alvin like a house cat after a mouse, it started to creep up on him, backing him into a corner so that there was no way out. The only thing Alvin could do. . .was _fight. **


	2. Chapter 2: Run!

Chapter Two:  
Run! 

(Flashback, from Alvin's point of view)  
_Alvin watched the bobcat's beady yellow eyes as they glared at him. Taking a few steps backward, he braced himself, then leapt away as a giant paw landed on the ground where he had been standing, leaving claw marks in the dirt. Landing on the big cat's shoulder, he hung on for dear life, sinking his teeth into its ear. Yowling, the animal reared backward, then forward, trying to shake Alvin off. His paws held tightly to the bobcat's fur, but before he could blink, the world spun around and turned black. _

_Opening his eyes slowly, Alvin groaned, his head spinning. Was he dead? _

_Then he heard a long, low growl behind him._

_Jumping up, he stumbled a little, trying to regain his balance. He looked behind him at the tree where his brothers slept. He had to protect them! _

_(Simon narrates) _

_**From what he told us, Brittany, Alvin put up a valiant fight against that bobcat. But- he was never the same. **_

_**Near the end of the fight, the animal had Alvin pinned to the ground, licking its chops as if a little chipmunk would be the perfect h**__**ors**__** d'oeuvre for his Monday breakfast. . .**_

_**Pushing against the bobcat's claws with all his might, he was able to get up. But then . . . **_

_**Slash!**_

"_AARGH!" Alvin yelled as searing pain ran through his left ear. Holding onto it with one paw, he could only fight the beast with one hand. __**But that's all right,**__ he thought. __**I'm Alvin! I can do anything I- set my- mind to. **__Almost collapsing from the pain in his ear and in his right side, he knew this was the time to make the bobcat wish he'd never messed with him. Standing up weakly as the creature loomed over him, he mustered all of his power into one shot, one final blow- and succeeded. _

_Unable to see, the big cat growled and snarled, scratch marks covering its face. He couldn't even open his eyes to see the little punk! Groping around, he finally ran off into the bushes, still howling in pain. Meanwhile, Alvin watched. As soon as the animal was gone he let himself fall onto the ground, completely spent. _

_**Of course, when Mom and Dad returned, they rushed Alvin inside. He was torn up pretty badly, but the worst of it was his ear. We didn't think it'd ever look normal again. Alvin joked about "battle scars," but his humor was obviously overstated. Still, despite the loss, he was proud and seemed strangely protective. For a couple of days after he was wounded, he slept in a feverish coma, saying names and words we didn't understand. But there was one word he said over and over.**_

"What was that?" Brittany asked.

"_Run!" Alvin yelled. "Run!" His arms and legs flailed in his sleep as he tried to warn no one at all. "Shh," his mother soothed, even though he was asleep. "Shh, it's all right." "No, get away. . .you have to get somewhere safe!" Alvin continued, coughing and wheezing as his mother stroked his crimson fur. _


	3. Chapter 3: Brittany's Nightmare

Chapter 3:  
Brittany's Nightmare

Pulling the rubber band out of her hair and letting her auburn locks tumble loosely about, Brittany looked like a movie star even before she looked in the mirror for what felt like centuries to poor Jeanette, who didn't take as much time getting ready and was eager to walk to school with Simon. Eleanor sat on the counter, her little feet dangling over the edge as she bit into a gingersnap. "You know, Brittany," she said through mouthfuls, "you never told us Simon's story." "He- told me last night after our- date," Jeanette said, her cheeks turning a rosy pink as she remembered the wonderful evening. Simon had picked out the perfect flowers. _How did he know violets and day lilies were my favorite? _she wondered. They'd talked all night about- well, just about everything.

"He was going to finish the story, but Theodore needed his help with something," she said through the bobby pin clenched between her teeth. Pinning up her hair, she elicited yet another small sigh from Jeanette, who looked at her frizzy brown hair, matted and messy, pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She didn't want Simon to see her looking like this! Yawning, she grimaced at herself. Eleanor noticed and said, "Hey Jeanette, I'll do your hair and makeup today if you'd like. We can use the vanity beside my bed." "Okay," Jen said, smiling and taking her sister's hand. Then she looked warily at the box of gingersnaps in her other hand. "Just- don't get any cookie crumbs in my hair, okay?" she half-joked. Eleanor giggled, then buried her hand into the bottom of the box, looking down surprised as it came back up empty. Jeanette laughed out loud, causing her sisters to look at her suddenly. Brittany smiled in an elder-sisterly way as the other two walked into the bedroom. Jeanette was really opening up!

Then she turned back to the mirror. She almost had her hair done up in a perfect coronet. That wasn't what got her attention, however. It was the short curls of hair that still stuck out at the sides, making her look much younger. She blinked, remembering a day in the forest when she was just a little girl. She was lost, and had no idea where home was. Suddenly . . .what? Why couldn't she remember? It seemed like she should- but all she remembered after that was darkness. Was it the night? Sleep? Ugh, why was she overthinking this? _I'm not Jeanette!_ she thought, exasperated. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling off. That day at school, Alvin also seemed perturbed. He was even less focused than usual, and seemed oddly lost in thought. This was normal for quiet, shy Simon, but not for him! It worried Brittany. But when she asked him what was going on, all he said was, "I don't know. I- can't remember."

Curling up under her pink silk coverlet to stay warm, Brittany couldn't get the memory out of her head. Sure, she forgot about it when she was busy. But her mind wouldn't let her forget it when things became quiet. It almost frightened her, like she was trying to remember something but couldn't. It was too quiet in her room- now that she had her own bedroom, things could get a little spooky- so she turned on the ocean sounds and took a deep breath. Sleep finally overcame her.

But it wasn't peaceful at all.

Something was chasing her, and she couldn't get away. Then she fell and hit her head. Blackness. Slowly, she awoke. Her head hurt so badly, and she could barely remember a thing. What just happened? "Hey, are you all right?" a voice asked. That voice . . .why did it sound so familiar? Opening her eyes, she saw a young chipmunk standing beside her. His heart jumped inside of him as her sapphire-blue eyes fluttered open. Standing up, she did her best to brush herself off. That's when she noticed- her nightgown was gone! She was standing in the middle of the forest. The forest she lived in when she was young! "You hit your head pretty hard," the stranger said, snapping her out of her thoughts. Turning to look at him, she instantly recognized him. But she didn't know who he was, or why she was lost in the forest. Her vision, and her memories, were still kind of blurry. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, but she didn't know whether it was sunset or sunrise. "Y-yeah," Brittany murmured. The stranger put a hand on her shoulder. He was much younger than her, but he was as tall as she was! Was she still dreaming? Or was she a kid again? Brittany pinched herself, but nothing happened. Breathing heavily, she lost all composure and blurted as she grabbed his shoulders, "Do you think you could help me? I'm lost, and I don't know how I got here." Her voice came out a little higher than she was used to. It sounded a bit like Eleanor's!

"S-sure," he said, still dazed. He might not be grown up yet, but this was the most gorgeous chipette he had ever laid his eyes on! And she needed his help . . . Standing up a little taller and puffing out his chest a little, he put his arm around her as she struggled to stand. "Sure, kid. Where do you live?" "1958 Mountain Drive. . .in Santa Barbara, California," she finally remembered. Her vision grew blurrier and blurrier, then came into focus again. The stranger was holding her hand, running with her through the woods. "W-wait, what happened?" she burst out, somehow knowing the monster from her nightmare was chasing them again. "Where are we going?" "We gotta get out of here!" her new friend yelled. "Until we're home free, we're dead meat if we stop going!" A growl and a moan came from behind them. Their feet pelted the ground fast and faster, until she grew tired again. Her vision blurred, and she thought she passed out.

Wincing as she slowly opened her eyes, she saw him looking worriedly over her, then back out to the firs and hills beyond. A glint of anger filled his eyes as he noticed a bruise on her right arm. "That monster's going to pay for the knock he gave you," he said protectively. "But- d-don't worry," he said boyishly, trying to be cheerful and failing. "We'll get out of this."


	4. Chapter 4: Realization

Chapter Four: Realization

Finally able to stand up, Brittany hid behind a tree with her new friend as the animal stalked by, looking for them. After he was gone, they stepped outside, breathing heavily. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, looking angrily at the bruises that covered her arm. "Yeah," she panted, doing her best to smile. "I think we lost him." Then something happened that neither Brittany, nor her friend, would ever forget.

The animal finally emerged from the shadows.

It was . . .

a _bobcat._

Snarling, it began to stalk Brittany as memories came flooding back.

_**The woods . . .**_

_**The bobcat . . .**_

_**Her friend . . .**_

Jumping in front of her, he did his best to distract the animal. Looking behind him, he saw his family sleeping in the tree. He had to protect them! Then he turned and saw the beautiful girl of his dreams, anxiously watching him with her stunning blue eyes. She screamed as the animal began to pounce. The bobcat's paw rose up, came down to attack him . . .

And missed, his claws tearing into the young chipmunk's left ear.

He woke up, yelling,  
_**  
"BRITTANY!"**_

Brittany woke up hearing it, instantly recognizing the voice.

_**"ALVIN!"**_

In tears, she ran to the living room, where a shaking Alvin put his arms around her. "Shh, it's okay," he said quietly. Through choking sobs, she was able to say, "_You-_ saved- my- _life_**.**"

Standing there in the quiet, the two held tightly to each other, tears streaming down Brittany's face as Alvin, tough-as-nails, scared-of-nothing Alvin, felt like he might faint.

Then the light clicked on, and Dave rushed into the room, unkempt and anxious. "Are you guys okay? I heard you two. . .yell."  
Everyone had come into the room by now. Standing there silently, they just stared at Alvin and Brittany.

Finally, Jeanette- quiet, shy Jeanette- actually spoke up.

"What happened, you guys?" Her normally quiet voice rose up, no longer weak and quiet but worried and motherly. Simon's head turned to look at her. A small, admiring smile curled up at the corners of his mouth. "Is everything all right?" she asked when they didn't respond. A little startled, the two whirled around like deer in headlights as they squinted in the now-bright living room and saw everyone staring at them. "Y-yeah," Brittany said in a more wavery and timid voice than she was used to. Alvin had to clear his throat a few times before he said anything. "Does- does anyone remember how I got this scar?" Pointing to his ear, his voice trembled and he took a deep breath. Brittany put a hand on his shoulder. "Alvin, it's okay." Her smile was enough to keep him going. Exhaling, he continued. After he'd told the story of how he'd rescued Brittany and protected his family, he explained what had happened. "When I was knocked out, I must have forgotten saving her. But in the high school hallway. . .I knew I had seen those beautiful eyes somewhere before." He gently lifted Brittany's chin with his hand as she blushed. He NEEDED her to look at him, or he knew he couldn't finish. "I didn't- I didn't know if I dreamed them, or if we had met before. But I thought, I couldn't have- because I'd remember. . . meeting the girl of my dreams." Brittany's cheeks glowed as she smiled. Alvin had never gone much further than to admit she was pretty! And now he was saying. . .

She blushed even more deeply, but did her best to look pleasantly surprised and not like a giggling mess. "We both had the same dream," she was finally able to say. "I had forgotten, too. I must have taken a nasty fall myself! But there was something inside of me, something that wouldn't let me forget." Taking his hand in hers, she smiled. "I'm not ashamed to say it- I love you, Alvin Seville." She was surprised when all of a sudden, he grabbed her other hand passionately, looking straight into her eyes. "I love you too, Brittany Miller," he burst out. The other siblings smiled at each other as they quietly left the room, but Dave stood protectively just outside the doorway as the two leaned in, slowly. Alvin sighed inside as Brittany's beautiful eyes fluttered shut, her long lashes framing her delicate face. Just before she shut her eyes, she looked right into his, admiring him for being both brave and incredibly genuine with her. _He's so handsome,_ she finally admitted to herself as she shared her first kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: First Date

Brittany pinned up her hair into a perfect coronet, this time letting a couple of small curls drop at the corners. Her rose-colored dress was the perfect color for her, and the tiny diamonds sprinkled across the bodice and the skirt sparkled in the light. Meanwhile, Alvin smiled at himself in the mirror, slicking back his auburn hair and adjusting his bow tie. They both thought they were ready . . . until they began walking to the door.

Brittany rushed back to the mirror as gracefully as a young starlet can, quickly touching up her lipstick and giving her eyelashes a couple of desperate flicks with her index finger. Trying to smile, she faltered for a second. Then she felt Jeanette's hand patting her shoulder. She knew both her sisters so well, she didn't even have to see them to know they were there. Her racing heartbeat slowed down a little, and she smiled warmly, but a little nervously, at her sister as she tried to catch her breath. "You look _beautiful,_ Brittany," Jeanette assured her. "Alvin will say you look absolutely perfect." Smiling gratefully, Brittany embraced her sister, who was a little startled, in a huge hug.

"Thank you, Jeanette." Brittany paused. Then she finally said something she never would have admitted a few months ago. "You know, I might be two minutes older, but_ you're _the one who always gives me advice when I need it." Coming out of the hug, Jeanette smiled back, confused, grateful and a little amused all at once. She didn't lower her gaze much. She looked so confident and assured in her simple yet beautiful lavender ballgown and heels. Her hair was neatly put up in a bun. But she didn't really _need_ the sparkly dress or high-heeled shoes. Her smile said it all. "You look great too, Jen," Brittany grinned, using the nickname Alvin had been using for some time now. "Simon's going to drop dead when he sees you in that gown!" "I hope not!" Jeanette laughed out loud and smiled, saying, "Now go, Cinderella. They're waiting for you at the ball!"

Alvin wasn't sure what he was feeling. All he knew was if he moved one inch from the mirror before he felt ready, he was going to lose his cool. Doing his best to _look_ cool and seem like he was just taking his sweet time, Alvin tried to casually take a sip of water from the toothpaste cap and lean back with his elbow to the counter. Instead, the water splashed on the front of his tux and he tripped! "Who-oa-OAH!" he yelled as he landed right on his bum. _Ouch._ **Not** good for the image. "Aw, darn!" he groaned. "Look at my tux!"

Simon rushed in with the first aid kit. Whenever he thought he heard a crash, a fire, or some other kind of mishap, it usually involved Alvin and it usually_ wasn't_ pretty. He wasn't being- paranoid, he assured himself. I'm just being **prepared.** Besides, this'll probably be my _JOB_ someday, he thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I can see it now. ' "Cleaning-up-after-Alvin-duty." It's a dirty, scary, often frustrating job. You might come out exhausted, spent and beyond your means, but yes, sadly, it is a job that MUST. BE. DONE.' He started to laugh at his own joke . . . until he saw Alvin in the restroom, looking shamefaced, sitting in the bottom of the sink. It was obvious what happened.

Remembering all of the times he got nervous around Jeanette, for once Simon could understand one of his brother's, erm- _predicaments. __**Usually not a strong enough word, if you ask me, **_he thought. _**But I can't leave him there like that! **_He remembered all too well how he had almost baked his own foot creating fire with the lens of his spectacles- and how mortified he had been. Being dunked headfirst into a public toilet? Not something he wanted to remember. Alvin didn't deserve that. This was going to be his first date! It had to be done right.

Climbing into the sink, he offered his hand. "Here." With a brotherly, understanding smile, he stood there for a moment with his hand outstretched. Finally, Alvin swallowed his pride and took it. "So, what were you doing in there?" his brother asked cautiously. Alvin ran to the door and slammed it shut, then ran back over to his brother. "Can you keep a secret? And promise to NEVER, EVER tell Brittany or she will NEVER let me live it down?!" Simon raised an eyebrow. "There are a lot of things I've never told you OR Brittany, Alvin." Alvin threw a suspicious look at his brother, who folded his arms and chuckled.


End file.
